Be my Alpha
by WhisperOfFate
Summary: After the Bewilderbeast is defeated, Hiccup and Toothless take on the responsibility of being the Alphas of Berk. However, the important position very soon gets to Toothless' head... Later on contains yiff/yaoi (Human X Dragon), don't like, don't read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of a Hiccup/Toothless yiff (yaoi, whatever) fanfiction I will be finishing in the next few weeks.**

**The first chapter is fairly short, I just wanted you to get a taste of what is to cume. Hehe.**

**I was surprised to see so few new stories being published here after the release of the second movie, so I decided to take onto that :D**

**Have fun, and also I gladly read reviews with constructive feedback! Makes me improve :)**

* * *

Be my Alpha.

_Chapter 1_

„Left roll, boy!"

Hiccup was pushed against his saddle with full force. The air swirled around his head and he could feel their speed increase as the dragon retracted his wings to his body. „Whoaaaa!" Although he had experienced the thrill of a mid-air roll more than a thousand times, the feeling was still exhilarating every time. He closed his eyes, sucked in the fresh air one could only breathe at heigths reachable by dragon and braced himself. Slowly, his head was shifted to the right as Toothless commenced the turn. He felt his insides moving, wobbling about, as if they consisted of pudding.

Hiccup loved it. The feeling of freedom and peace. Nobody ordering around, 'Hiccup do this! Hiccup do that!'. He was growing fairly tired of it. Not that he disliked his new post as chief of the island, but constantly having to help the citizens of Berk was a lot of time-consuming work. The reward, seeing the people smile and being thankful, was satisfying, no question. Berk's wealth was growing and growing recently, the island prospering in every way thinkable, but since his father had lost his life in the incident with the Bewilderbeast, things had become too much for him. Spending time with his friends ended up being his only escape from his tiring duties, but even that sometimes strained his nerves quite a bit. People could be so...annoying. That was the reason he needed time with Toothless. Uncomplicated, relaxing and never tedious. The dragon was also doing a very fine job at commanding the other dragons around, and he seemed to have grown fond of being the alpha.

Hiccup smiled and petted the dragon on his neck. Toothless giggled at the touch and excitedly positioned his wings tighter to his sides, speeding up the rolling process.

"Yeaaaaaaoh sh-shit..."

Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of Hiccup and he opened his eyes in mid-turn, which is certainly not a pleasant experience, not even for an experienced rider like him. He grabbed the leather saddle tightly, wrapping his arms around the Night Fury until he could feel the centrifugial force weighing on him fade away.

"Damn, seems like I'll never learn not to do that..." Toothless turned his head and grinned.

The evening sun began to set, which light up the clouds in a dreamily glowing orange. He never grew tired of that view, and neither did his dragon. Toothless closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gliding through streams of fluffy clouds. Hiccup shivered at the gentle touch of perspiration emitting from the clouds onto his face. Complete silence filled the skies, as the two sailed towards the sunset. It seemed like time had completely stopped, Hiccup and Toothless, caught in the moment. Not until forever they glided out of the sea of orange down towards the rough, ice-cold sea hitting against the cliffs of Berk. "Well, that was a nice ride, hm?" Toothless exhaled a soft grumble in response. "We should be heading back now. Dad will surely be..."

The Night Fury opened his eyes.

A frown covered his face as he heard the rider sigh heavily, and turned to face him with a comforting look. That was the least he could do for his rider. The boy had still not quite forgiven him. Even though he would repeat the sentence "It wasn't your fault, bud" in every sticky situation that faintly had anything to do with Stoick's death, Toothless knew; deep down, he wasn't forgiven yet.

With what Hiccup concluded to be a consoling gesture, he thanked him with a faint nod and lifted his gaze to the horizon. "Mum will have prepared food by now." They slowly steered towards the ground, where the inhabitants of the island, at first tiny ants, then growing larger and larger, until he could see them waving. Not a word was spoken until they barely touched the ground. Hiccup sighed.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

* * *

_**PS.: I'm on holidays the next 15 days, so there won't be anything coming up until I'm back. You'll get the stuff afterwards. Cheers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hicks, the sheep escaped again!"

"Hey there, Hiccup! Could you help me transport the cheese from my house to the town hall?"

"Hiccup, my dragon got stuck in the fence again, would you help me?"  
"Hi chief! How are the plans for my new catapult going on? Are they finished yet?"

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup?"

"SHUT UP!"

That was what he would have liked to say, as the crowd moved towards him, crying out requests non-stop. Toothless rolled his eyes, let his rider step off of him and turned around, intending to leave that place as quickly as possible before he would get involved. In mid-turn, Hiccup grabbed the Night Fury by his saddle and looked at him scoldingly. "You are going nowhere, mister" The dragon sighed. "As the chiefs of Berk, it is our duty to assist the citizens of Berk with whatever they may desire, and you know that, so don't go running away on me."

Before the beast could give an answer, the huge mass of people reached them and literally consumed them. Hiccup was circled, and pulled and pinched from every side, bits of words and phrases reaching his ears, but being cut off in mid-sentence. They poked him, everybody trying to make the chief notice them. He tried to calm the crowd down by gently pushing the people in front of him away a bit, but in vain.

The distance between his face and a fairly big bloke's chest grew smaller and smaller, until he was almost squashed by it. He already noticed the distincitve smell of a sweaty viking, when Toothless stepped in and let out an ear-shattering roar. The crowed flinched and covered their ears.

The dragon was anxiously stared at and the Night Fury completed his action with a quiet, but aggressive growl, and then licked his lips in one slurping motion.

Silence.

"Ah...yes. Thanks, bud.", Hiccup mumbled as he uncovered his ringing ears, now half-deaf . "Well, as you can see, if all of you talk to me at once, it is very unlikely that anyone of you will ever receive help from me." The vikings stared intensely at Hiccup, watching his every move. "So, if you all calm down and just come to me one by one, maybe we can..."

Suddenly, the circle of humans enclosed the teenager once again. It was to him as if they were just about to grab him and tear him into pieces; but his dragon acted quicker. In one swift movement Toothless jumped forward in between the teenager's legs and lifted off into the air, leaving a surprised crowd behind. The rider had to react quickly in order not to fall of, so he grabbed the leather saddle with all of his strength, and when they were airborne, he saw a herd of viking gazing upwards with mouths wide open.

They were in the clouds for some time, however, it was getting darker and darker every minute. The sun was slowly vanishing behind waves of cold, dark sea water, leaving behind only the sound of water crashing against the cliffs of the island. That was when the two decided to land, so they lost altitude and hit soil at a spot they considered safe from pushy Berklings. Home.

They had their evening meal and made themselves ready for bed. Although Hiccup was hardly exhausted, a strange kind of tiredness crept through the teenager's body and made him feel a bit mellow and weary. Where the feeling emerged from, he could think of pretty easily: Day after day of physically hard work with too few breaks. He would have to chill out some time soon, or else everything would get too much. When the boy opened the wooden door to his bedroom, he was surprised to see Toothless lying on his bed, curled up in a ball of black scales, sleeping soundly. He stopped in his tracks, but didn't let the confusion get to his head, so he decided to simply shoo him away. "Toothless, move." He moved towards the Night Fury and poked him a few times, but no reaction was to come from the slumbering animal. Anger made its way into Hiccup's voice. "You know too well that you're not allowed to sleep in my bed, so would you kindly get out?" Still no movement. The rider cajoled his dragon into moving his fat butt off of his sleeping place, however, no answer was to come from the other side. Hiccup was slowly losing it. "Toothless, get out right now, or there will be no fish at all tomorrow!" Toothless opened his eyes. Immediately, Hiccup recognized that defiant gaze in the dragon's eyes. This conversation wouldn't be over very soon. "What on earth makes you think you can sleep there, you dumb reptile? Get off there right now." Toothless' gaze didn't move from the teenager's eyes. He didn't even blink. Hiccup stared back, trying hard to think of any reason why the Night Fury was behaving so rude, but after a few seconds of staring contest, he had enough. "Move!" He screamed so loudly that it was surely audible from outside of the house. The dragon kept on staring, not a single muscle twitching. Hiccup was somehow beginning to feel a bit anxious when he saw the Night Fury's emerald eyes piercing him, however, Toothless seemed to have changed his mind, for he lifted himself up and hopped off of the bed in a gracile motion. The dragon moved to the opposite corner of the room and curled up over there, turned away from the boy.

Hiccup was still standing put in a tense position, muscles cramped. He didn't move for a few seconds, just trying to understand what had just happened. He couldn't think of another situation where his dragon had been as disobedient as right then. Toothless was already snoring in the corner again, when he decided not to lose another thought on it. He would pay him back another day, that he was sure about. He lied down on his fluffy mattress and turned onto his side, away from the reptile on the other side of the room.

What a strange night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, fun starts in next chapter :)**

_~Whisper_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The birds were singing in the pine trees of Berk as Hiccup sleepily opened his eyes. Not only had he had a horrible night's sleep, he also felt a slight pain on the left side of his neck when he turned his head. With an annoyed moan he lifted himself up and rubbed his eyes. Then, a thought popped up in his mind. The one thought that immediately brightened up his mood: 3 days of holidays. No work!

Berkians were permitted to pick 3 days in a 3 month interval in which they didn't have to work. Normally, one would choose a day like Snoggletog to spend with their family, but the rider just needed the time off a little sooner.

He hopped off the bed, yawned overly loudly and stepped to the wooden blinds of his window. A smile filled his face as he decided what he would do that day. Play with his friends? Yes! Go and do some dragon racing? Hell yeah! Have some playing time with Toothless?

Before he even had the time to open the blinds, he found himself storming down the stairs, his clothes only half on with his shirt fluttering behind him. His spirits were high when he reached the living room, and halted.

„Good morning to you, guys!"

No answer.

He was startled by the silence, that wouldn't even be broken by his warm morning-greetings. The rider's mother was nowhere to be seen, and he thought himself alone in the room, when he suddenly spotted the black scaly dragon slurping some of his morning-fish in the corner. „Hey there, bud! How's it going?" No response. "So, what are you up to today?" No eye contact. His fists found their way to his waist. "Buddy?" Hiccup was puzzled why the dragon was ignoring him, but he quickly remembered what had happened the evening before. "Oh come on Toothless, that is history! No need to be fed up now!" The dragon was still not reacting in any way, so the teenager decided to talk to him face to face. The floor creaked as he made four steps forward and knelt down next to the Night Fury's head. "Bud, why are you miffed by something that happened ye-"

Toothless flinched as Hiccup placed his hand on the beast's forehead.

Staring.

The rider halted in mid-movement and glanced confusedly back at him. "Wha-" It was the same gaze as yesterday. Hiccup could remember that, because it was the kind of look you wouldn't forget very soon: Intense, but emotions hidden. Just those huge pupils piercing his own. He had never witnessed this reaction before, so he was unsure how to react correctly. "Erm...I...I'll...yeah..." Toothless began to tilt his head in a very slow motion. Gently, Hiccup pushed himself upwards and made a step backward. This was odd. Something seemed off, and he commenced a quiet retreat. The dragon's eyes were still locked on him, as if looking through him, when the teenager tripped and stumbled out of the front door.

The chilly morning wind stroked his shoulder as he lay there on the soil, trying to process what had just happened. With mouth wide open, he raised his hand, only to see it slightly shaking. "Wh-what the hell?!" He wanted to go back in there, but his legs seemed to be paralysed. His breathing was hastily and unsteady, as if in shock. Thoughts and possible reasons why such a thing had just happened flashed through his mind, but he couldn't really get a hang of it. No, it couldn't have been the incident with the bed. Toothless had been much too fierce for that. Had Astrid done anything?She was the only person that could possibly let the Night Fury react in such an aggressive way. Hiccup was used to having to part those two whenever something happened where different opinions clashed against each other. However, the dragon hadn't seen her for a while now, because he and his rider had been so busy lately.

After what seemed like hours sitting on the ground, figuring out a solution, Hiccup finally pushed himself up. It seemed like the shaking had stopped, so he decided to face the beast once more and find out what on earth was going on.

But when he entered the room, Toothless was gone.

OoOoOoOoO

As the last light of the setting sun vanished behind the horizon, the remaining group of vikings sitting around a small fire in the centre of town began to slowly dissolve. Only the people with the warmest, wooliest jackets remained seated on the wooden logs placed around the cracking flames. When Hiccup approached them, he spotted Astrid on the log she normally occupied whenever they met there. He waved, and the girl smiled back, unwilling to remove her arms from her jacket-pockets. "Hey there, sit next to me." Hiccup walked over to her and sat down with an exhausted groan. "Oh, now that sounds like someone who's spending his holidays well", she stated, chuckling a bit. The boy tried to form something similar to a smile, but failed. "Well, everybody besides me was working, so there was nobody there to...entertain me, I guess." He now felt the cold creeping up his spine, so he placed his hands in his pockets and snuggled himself into his coat. "What about Toothless?" "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

He turned to face Astrid, who looked at him questioningly. "Toothless...has been acting a bit...weird, lately." The girl watched him a few moments before answering. "...like he always does."

"No!...no." The rider sighed and collected his thoughts. "He has been refusing to talk to me, never listens to me and ignores orders. Yesterday he intended to sleep in the bed!"

Astrid shook her head. "Well, where else should he be sleeping?"

"Ahh...no, in _my_ bed! When I entered the room he was already cowering on there. I politely asked him to get out immediately, but he was persistent. Only after more than enough warnings he finally stepped out of it. I really have no idea why he suddenly needs to play the rebel. And today...today he flinched away from me when I tried to pet him. I don't know what to do, Astrid..." The chief drooped and took a deep breath.

Astrid considered what she had just heard, and after a few moments of silence she came up with a solution. "Hm...how about you...talk to him?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Oh really, that is one brilliant piece of advice, Astrid, thanks!"

"Well, why didn't you do it until now?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to your dragon, of course!"

"Because he's gone."

The girl repositioned herself on the log and stared into her boyfriend's eyes. "What do you mean gone, Hiccup?" "He wasn't there when I entered the house again after I panicked, so I looked everywhere, all day long, but I couldn't find him! I have no clue where he could be, and why he just ran off like that...oh, I wish I knew what in Thor's name is going on!"

Astrid rose from her wooden seat and brushed the ash from her coat. "So we are going to go looking for him first thing in the morning. You shouldn't waste so many thoughts on the matter, Hiccup! Everybody has bad days, even dragons do. Well, sometimes. Seldomly. Whatever! Just give him some time to think and be alone, and everything should sort itself out. Trust me!" She walked infront of the rider, placed her hands on his cheeks and looked deeply into his eyes. "I hate it to see you like that, honey, so please...just a little smile?" Hiccup glanced at her, but immediately looked somewhere else. "For me...?" At that, a rather pathetic little movement in the cornes of his mouth seemed to satisfy the lady, for she began to smile herself. "That's it. Just give it some time, and everything will be fine." Hiccup at first couldn't remove the bothering thoughts out of his minds, but the comforting words of his girlfriend had some effect. He relaxed a bit, and now had something on his face one could have considered as a smile. He took a deep breath, looked up at the starry night sky and then back at the girl. "Thanks, Astrid." The other one grinned, wrapped her coat tighter around her and turned round, before vanishing in the night's blackness surrounding the fire.

That was when he saw a black shadow scurrying through the open window of his house.

A bad feeling crept over him.

* * *

**Sorry, no yiffy goodness yet. :D**

**This just came out while writing, and I thought I'd pack the action in the next two or three chapters.**

**Coming soon!**

_~Whisper_


End file.
